Alpha Squad
by Joker the prince of all crime
Summary: The Sole Survivor died in Vault 111, and due to this things are very different. The Minutemen are needed now more than ever. The Institute is getting restless. The Brotherhood are preparing for a War in the Commonwealth. This is the story of those people, the men and women who band together to fight for or against The Institute. The story of Alpha Squad. (SYOC)


**Author's Note: An idea that refuses to leave, This is a story set in a world with no Sole Survivor, Preston is Dead, and Danse wasn't sent into the Commonwealth. Please, Enjoy.**

 **REQUIRED CHARACTERS (Main characters that will drive the plot mostly)**

 _Faction_ : Minutemen, Alpha Squad specifically.

Leader: NEEDED

Demolition Expert: NEEDED

Heavy: NEEDED

Technician: NEEDED

Sniper: NEEDED

 _Faction:_ Brotherhood of Steel

Initiate (later Knight): NEEDED

Knight: NEEDED

Paladin: NEEDED

 _Faction:_ Railroad

Heavy/Informant/Stealth Operative/Etc: NEEDED

 _Faction:_ Institute (main villains fyi)

Courser: NEEDED

Random Synth (potential replacement for Father): NEEDED

Scientist (potential replacement for Father): NEEDED

 _Faction:_ Other

Raider Overboss + Girlfriend: Victor Elis and Winter

Settlement Leader (New CPG "President", future): NEEDED

Gunner: NEEDED

 **SIDE CHARACTORS**

Silver Shroud?: NEEDED?

Mechanist Replacement/Ally?: NEEDED?

Small Scale Raider/Super Mutant leader?: NEEDED?

Child of Atom?: NEEDED?

 **SYOC FORMAT**

*Basic facts

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Faction:

Place in Faction:

Sexuality:

Religious beliefs(optional):

Can they be paired up with another character:

Wealth:

*Appearance

Hair color(Natural and/or Colored):

Race:

Species (Ghoul/Synth/Super Mutant/Human/Cyborg/Robot):

How hair is worn:

Body type (Muscular, thin, Hourglass):

Eye color:

*Clothes

Main outfit(s), make sure you are detailed:

Usual sleepwear:

Armor Type (not Power):

Power Armor Type (Can't ALL be X-01, may not be given at the start of the story, color included):

*Deeper facts

Personality, be detailed:

History:

Mental stability(Psycho/Sociopathy, Insanity):

Weapons:

Beliefs on Rebuilding Society:

Are Synths People? (in character):

*Likes/Dislikes

Likes:

Dislikes:

People They like (personality):

Do they like

Reformed Raiders/Gunners?:

Sentient Super Mutants?:

Gen 3 Synths?:

Ghouls?:

Minutemen?:

Brotherhood Soldiers?:

Railroad Operatives?:

People they don't like:

*Reactions (Act out your character for accuracy please.)

Raider Atrocities:

Institute Atrocities:

Super Mutant Gore:

Using any nuclear device (Fatmen, Nuka Grenades, ICBMs if given the chance ((unlikely)), etc):

Gaining new info:

Gaining a new ally:

Finding out a close ally is a traitor or Synth replacement:

Being forced to make a big choice (Like who to rule the Commonwealth for example. Settler Government/Minutemen, Brotherhood, Institute...Railroad):

*Misc facts

Leisure activities:

Theme song. Either for battle or to describe them(Example Monster-Skillet or Monster DotEXE):

Perks (*note I have only played Fallout 4 so I may ask you to clarify if you pick a perk from a different game):

Anything you want to add:

 **RULES**

No overpowered characters

Make backstories make sense Brotherhood Knights should come from the Capital Wastelands NOT the Commonwealth, and Minutemen must have lived in the Commonwealth for a few years at least

Be patient, I have other stories I want to do too (more for anyone reading than for character creation)

Don't get salty if a character dies

Have a problem with the way your character is acting? Talk to me about it privately and with calmness, failure to do so will have...Ill effects on your character next chapter. (Effects may include death or massive OOCness)

Have fun! It's important to have fun when creating a character, otherwise if you get stuck with a character you don't like, well, you're _stuck_ with it

Be a dutiful reader, if your character didn't make it or they died don't just quit the story, please.

One character per person please, if I find myself short on characters then, and ONLY THEN, will you be given permission to submit twice (and I'll probably ask)

Continuing Eight, only one person in each role, when that role is filled it's over, too late, make a new one. If all main character spots are taken, consider choosing a side character role. I have a feeling that the Silver Shroud role is going to be very popular ;)

Well, that's it so, I'll see you later. Check back often for updates for who has what position, get your characters in quickly, and (after a bit of time) I'll submit a version of this chapter with this part removed and in it's place a prequel chapter depicting the death of Preston and the Sole Survivor.


End file.
